The Darkened Saiyin Princess
by AnineSWallace
Summary: She had never been strong enough. Her pain had never been great enough. Her father had never wanted her. She was the firstborn and the first hated. She was the princess who must overcome adversity. She was the end of the world but the savior of the old.


"Get up," his course voice bellowed across the empty warehouse. "You're starting to show why I have always doubted you as a daughter and a saiyin."

She grunted as she drug her broken arm across the concrete floor. The blood leaving a line or trail behind her efforts. She pushed up, the pain making her bite back the scream that threated to escape her tightened lips. She was not going to show weakness. She was going to prove to him that she was worthy of his bloodline. She pursed her lips and pulled herself up onto her feet. Her right arm hanging limply. The seperation from the socket producing a sly wicked smile from her father. He was proud that she was hurt, bleeding profously across the cold stone ground. She stumbled as she gained her balance. The world that her eyes caught was a blur. She heard the gasp from her mother. The pained gag as she was throwing up from the sight of her own daughter. The daughter who did everything she could to prove to her father she was his child.

"Does it hurt yet?" his question provoked her inner child. She was on the verge of tears, but she held it back realizing that he only wanted her to bow down to being inferior to his blood.

"NO!" she bellowed back at her father. She watched as his smile grew.

He was going to try all he could to make her bow. He didn't expect her to be strong like him or her baby brother. She was a woman. She would never inherit her grandmother's legacy. It was his words that rang through her mind as her father charged towards her again. His hands turning into fists of light as he decided to gatling gun her again. She pushed off her good arm and flipped to the side. Landing on her feet she quickly ran towards the other side of the warehouse. Blood trailing behind her, making her visibly sick. She stopped, wretching as she tried to watch for her father. The elbow connected with her then, sending her flying into the side wall. She felt the pain as her back arched. The scream that came from her mother sealed the guilt that she was feeling. She fell to the ground letting her hands connect with the concrete. She let out a scream then. The pain of her broken arm had been to much at that point. She heard his laugh. The hawty laughter of her father. She gritted her teeth and flew up onto her feet. If she had to bare the pain she would. She turned to face the man she was learning to loathe. The tears streaking her cheeks. When had she cried.

"You will never be a warrior," he said with a chuckle.

He folded his arms and looked back at his wife. Bulma was crying, dry heaving at the sight of what her husband had just executed. Twine let her head hang in shame as she pulled back into the shadows. She was a failure. Someone that wasn't worthy of being his child. His firstborn. She slammed her fist into the wall and sent chunks of concrete flying. She hated not being worthy of his blood. Of such noble blood. The tears came then. Uncontrollable tears that were combined with the pain that was slowly becoming unnumb. For a while she sat there in the dark alone. Her silent sobs reaching only silence. Then she heard her mother. A strong willed woman, she had no doubt that she would be scolded by her. Twine shrunk further into the wall as to avoid her mother's gaze. Bulma shed a silent yet visible tear.

"Why do you hide from me?" asked her mother sadly.

"I'm a failure," whispered Twine. "I am his firstborn and already I am a failure to him and his kind."

"You are never a failure to him," Bulma stated. "He's hard on you like his father was with him."

"I will become worthy of being his firstborn," stated Twine. "I will be worthy of being called Vegeta's daughter."

"Come now. Let me go tend to your arm," Bulma said as she pulled Twine out of her hiding spot.

Her arm hung in a sling at her side. The dull aching pain constantly picking at her throughout the day. Her father had gone off on his own. Training hard for the day he would defeat Goku. She sighed. Her father hadn't spoken to her since their training session the other day. She scowled out the window then, watching as Goku and Gohan trained with each other. Her eyes welled up. Maybe she was never cut out to be from the legendary race called Saiyin. She was a half breed after all. She cursed beneath her breath as her arm retaliated against her thoughts. She took a deep breath and pulled her arm into her lap. She messed with the tie above her neck and pulled it loose. The sling slacking as she pulled her arm out. The pain made her bite her lip, drawing the sweet necter that was her blood. She pushed herself from her seat and waltzed to the middle of her room. She was tired of being weak. She was tired of being the one thing her father was embarrassed to have. She gritted her teeth as she pulled herself into her fighting stance. The pain from her broken arm being moved sent chills down her spine. She growled as she pulled it back and formed it into a punch. Her fist connecting with the punching bag that hung from a hook in her room. She let out a shrill scream. Blood escaping her wound at the top of her shoulder. She would not be weak. She was a Saiyin. She would never be weak. She pulled her arm back and pushed it forward into another punch. The same reaction resulted and she knew that someone was coming up the stairs. Her screams had alerted the others. She continued on with her onslought. The pain doubling as she pounding the separated bone into the punching bag. She felt the blood sliding down her bare skin. She was so focused that she could hear it drip onto the tile floor.

She was so focused that she had known that the door had opened. That someone was standing in the doorway watching her make a fool of herself. She heard his chuckle. The same chuckle that made her feel weak. She stopped and faced her father. The man that was her nightmares, the reason for her self worth. He was smiling down at her. His eyes showing the bloodlust that was nature for saiyins. She let her arm fall to her side in a painful swing. She gritted her teeth and pulled herself into a fighting stance. He chuckled again and pushed himself into the room. His entire build filling her sight. All she saw was the Saiyin King. The once nieve Saiyin prince. He was a proud man. A man with few hatreds. A man that was strong willed. He came before her, towering over her small body. The body of a female. He pulled her into a one armed hug. The gesture confusing Twine. Making her suspicious of her father's intentions.

"It's time to heal Twine," he said roughly. "If you keep going on like this with that arm it will be of no use to you."

"But it'll make me stronger," mumbled Twine against his chest.

He chuckled and let her go. He grabbed her chin and made her face him. His black eyes were terrifying. She shuddered. He smiled and let her go roughly making her fall back against the wall.

"Don't show fear against your enemies. They will see that look in your eyes. You must be fearless to be a Saiyin," and with those words her father left her alone in her room, clutching to the arm that should have been resting.


End file.
